Sounds of a New Destiny Redux
by Jareth Dallis
Summary: [The Rewrite]Hated by his village, Naruto takes an offer for a new life in another village, trained by Orochimaru and his chief Assassins. After seven years Naruto finds himself on a mission that tests his faith in the man who saved him. NaruHarem
1. Book I: Awakenings Chapter I

**Author's Notes: Okay now as you know I decided to do a rewrite, for one thing, I had trouble finding what to write about. The fic was stuck, and I really feel like it's hard to sell the angle I had originally since it makes no sense. What with the plot development of the manga. Also I had introduced OC's half way into the fic originally and I want to make them an integrated part of my personal extended universe. **

**This being said, there will be some modifications to my overall plot and I will see to it that I make this fic better this time around. So say good bye to the Shodai relation angle, the order of mysterious monks, blessed seals, and other aspects I had done. I will work something greater this time around.**

At age five, Naruto had grown accustomed to the villagers trying to maim him on a regular schedule. He was running through the village, at a panicked pace, he needed to get away. "Get him, kill that monster!!" shouted one of the villagers as they chased after the young child. The blonde youth rushed into a clearing but tripped over his feet falling to the ground, this is when the villagers got their chance, picking up a large rock, and they were intending to finish what they set out to do.

Before the villager could take a step closer, the sound of a biwa being played echoed through the clearing, the villagers then set their gaze on a man with black hair and white make up on his face. It was Orochimaru, better known the genius of the Sannin, and an S Ranked criminal in Konoha's bingo book. But he was not alone he had been accompanied by his personal guards. Satsujin Kuroken, bearer of the horrific **Narakugan** (Hell Eye), and Kanshisha Shirotoku, gifted with the **Houshuton **(Gem Release). The two had been ranked as A Class Nuke-nin in the Bingo Book, and they didn't seem too worried about the villagers.

"Kukukuku…I would advise you people not hurt the child. If you know what's good for you…" rasped the Snake Sannin, his tongue slithering out of his mouth slowly, the slits of his eyes becoming much narrower. "It's Orochimaru!! Someone go alert the ANBU!" one of the villager's shouted out, another villager nodded their head and began to run in the opposite direction. "Hmmm hehehehehe…who said we would allow that?" moving his hands through intricate gates of hand seals the white haired Nuke-nin spun and pressed his left hand to the ground, sending a burst of chakra out. The ground in front of the villager cracked open and formation of crystal burst upward running through the villager's chest, killing them immediately.

"We don't need a body count Shirotoku. Let me…" growled out the pallid black haired shinobi as he stepped forward, closing his eyes, lacing his fingers into an intricate seal for spider, something detailed in the advanced arts of ninjutsu. He opened his eyes slowly, his Narakugan now active, the whites were black, and the irises were orange, pupils completely gone. A horrific ability, using the psychological training his clan had put him through as a child, he was granted the power to weave horrible Genjutsu which could make even the strongest shinobi fall to pieces.

"**Genjutsu: Naraku no Souku!**" was exclaimed as the Shinobi shouted and thrust his palms forward, the illusion was cast, and hellish canines rose from the ground. Some looked as if they were resurrected from the dead, while the others looked like they were spewed forth from the darkest pits of Hell. The hounds kept rising from the ground, eyes aglow, snarling their maws in anticipation. The villagers were panicking because to them this was very real, the canines only circled them, for the worst thing a person could endure is waiting for the attack to happen. With a wave of the Shinobi's hands a rain of senbon rained forth and struck each of them with precision placing them in a death like state.

Dispelling the Genjutsu the pallid shinobi turned and walked away deactivating his Dojutsu. As he did this the howl of a wolf echoed through the area, and the two bodyguards of the Sannin snapped to attention knowing the very sound they heard. Only one Shinobi within the village used wolves and wolf summons, Jinketsu Ginshin, they had to hurry now.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" shouted the white clad nuke-nin as he prepared some of his crystalline kuani. "Yes, yes I know. Naruto-kun…would you like to leave this wretched village? I can offer you a home where you would be appreciated. Where you can flourish and become a shinobi of great power. They will respect you in my village." the white snake dropped down into a crouch as he looked at the boy, trying to show he was honest with his intentions.

"I don't know…would people there try to kill me?" the child queried in response, as he did this he fidgeted with his fingers. He was scared for the most part of the two men. Especially the black haired man, he didn't seem right, like he was a twisted depraved monster. "Of course. There are other children like you in my village, hated because they are different. You may even find people to be your friends. It will be the childhood you deserve." sweetly the Sannin explained, as looked at the boy with a compassionate look.

"Okay! I want to leave this village. I don't have any reason to stay here." Naruto excitedly replied, this made Orochimaru pleased he never forced the young ones to come, he lets them choose.

"We should get moving Orochimaru-sama. If I know _him_ he'll be fast on our tails…" the black haired Ninja stated coldly almost with a sigh, as he walked over and grabbed Naruto and took to the trees. Orochimaru nodded and took to the trees along with Shirotoku.

Not a moment too soon as it would happen, as an ANBU squad arrived in time to find the aftermath of the event. "GAROU-Sempai! It looks like another attempt on Naruto's life, but they ran into complications." explained one ANBU wearing a cat mask to another who was wearing a wolf mask.

"I can see that YAMATO. I know who did this too they never learned to not leave a calling card." GAROU stated with a growl to his voice, he then pulled his mask off, and sighed. The silver haired ANBU was none other than Hanzo Ginshin, or rather Jinketsu Ginshin. A survivor of Yamagakure, like Kanshisha Shirotoku.

"YAMATO, Inform Hokage-sama that Naruto has left the village. MESUNO, get the Medical Corp, and KAEN, report to ANBU headquarters. Tell them I'm resigning as an ANBU Operative." He ordered the rest of his team, as he walked away from the scene leaving his ninja-to behind. The squad nodded their heads and took flight they headed to their ordered destinations. The silver haired ANBU or in this case former ANBU clenched his fists and ran off into the forest intending to find the culprits, but he was already too late. The trail had grown cold they could be anywhere at this point.

**Sometime later…at Otogakure**

"Naruto-kun as of today you will be training under my direct tutelage, and as well as training under Kuroken, you are to succeed him as the Kuro Keibi. Kaguya Kimimaro another of my students has been training to succeed Shirotoku as the Shiro Keibi. This position is the most important position within Otogakure. But while you are training, you will be studying among other children I have rescued." the white faced Sannin explained silently as he sat upon his throne, with the recently _rescued_ Naruto kneeling in at the center of the audience chamber.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" the boy responded eager to get some training in an atmosphere that didn't worship the ground that spoiled Uchiha brat walked on. He could find a way to prove himself in a village that didn't judge him. He had been told by Shirotoku that Orochimaru loved to have the suffix of sama added to the end of his name. Probably an ego boost for the depraved Sannin.

"Good to hear. Shirotoku will show you to your quarters. As well as get you a change of clothes. You will begin your training tomorrow at the crack of dawn." The snake Sannin stated decisively, this was the beginning. A new beginning for the boy, he was bound to be great in this village. Also it would work as the catalyst for Orochimaru's plans.

The days would pass and Naruto got acquainted with all the residents of this village, mostly the ones near his age. He first learned that there were two red haired girls in the village, one was just a tad creep, and the other was a ticking time bomb. Karin seemed to be fond of chasing after boys she thought were cool. And Tayuya taught him fast that he better what he said around her because it resulted in a punch to the jaw.

He then got acquainted with, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon. They were all strange, one was the size of an adult already, the other looked like a spider, and Sakon and Ukon were like Siamese twins. He found them to be interesting none the less. But Kimimaro was another story, the two developed an intense rivalry right away, as it became apparent Orochimaru was investing more time into Naruto.

In time Naruto came to learn that Kuroken wasn't as frightening as he appeared, in fact it was just years of psychological training that made him like that. He was still a bit disturbed, but Naruto came to learn that he was a good teacher, especially in the arts of assassinations.

**The years pass…**

Now nearly thirteen Naruto left his quarters wearing his Kuro Keibi robes which did not bear the same patterns as Kuroken's but instead bore the spiral that Naruto was always so fond of. In the years Naruto had managed to work up to the position of succeeding Kuroken. It was of course necessary as Kuroken and Shirotoku had new responsibilities one of which was training other students that had come along. Including a girl named Sakuretsu Rekka, who had a life very similar to Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun!!!" bellowed the voice of his most rabid fangirl, Karin. The blonde Genin was heading for Orochimaru's audience chamber when he heard his name shouted out by the rabid girl. He sighed as the girl latched herself onto his arm, he was hoping Orochimaru would transfer her to another base to get her out of his hair.

"Would you get our mitts off Naruto you fucking tramp. He obviously doesn't want you or he would be dating you, you fucking slut!" vulgar as always Tayuya rescued Naruto, the bespectacled kunoichi flared as a vein popped out of her forehead. "And before I forget!" the foul mouthed girl exclaimed as she brought her flute down on top of the boy's head.

"Ouch!! What the heck was that for?" the blonde growled in response to the redhead, he didn't think it was really necessary.

"Oh! Don't think I didn't see you with that fucking bimbo with the dye job. I saw you and her kissing! You're a man whore!!" snapped the red head as she moved to smack Naruto on the top of the head again. But it was stopped by Shirotoku grabbing her arm.

"Now that will be enough. Naruto-kun has a meeting with Orochimaru-sama. You can resume showing your love for him later Tayuya-chan." As the white haired shinobi said this he looked quite pleased with himself as the red haired girl was red in the face, but not in anger. For it was true, and needless to say Karin was quite pleased, before the girl could latch onto him again he bolted away, and ran for the audience chamber. He really had no time for this, he was a proud Shinobi of Otogakure.

Now normally Yakushi Kabuto handled a lot of the inner workings of the village, but due to Orochimaru's planning he was in deep cover in Konohagakure. The duties then were split up between Shirotoku and Kuroken depending on which was better suited for the task. Naruto assumed a kneeling position in front of Orochimaru's throne, "I have come as you requested Orochimaru-sama. What is it you ask of me? Say and it will be done." the young shinobi said in a low tone as he kept his gaze directed at the floor.

"Stand, Naruto-kun. I have a specific task in mind for you. You will go to Nami no Kuni with two other Shinobi on a mission to retrieve three girls that have acquired my interest. Mamochi Nami, Mamochi Kaisui, and Haku are their names." the serpent like Sannin rasped as he looked down at the prodigy he molded. He was confident that the boy could achieve this task with no problem.

Naruto raised his head remaining kneeling, he wanted to show respect for Orochimaru at all times. He would never show disrespect to the one who had saw fit to train him in more deadly arts of Ninjutsu. "The daughters of the Demon of the Mist? You really think I am capable of such a mission Orochimaru-sama?" the boy asked curiously as he looked to the white faced man.

"Hai, you will be accompanied by Tsuchi Kin, and Sakuretsu Rekka. Kin-chan has a grasp on genjutsu and Rekka-chan has a grasp on ninjutsu. This will compliment your mastery of Taijutsu and Otojutsu. You will leave as soon as you are prepared, they shall meet you by the front gate." the Snake Sannin explained as he further instructed the genin on the details of his mission. Which he had the most faith would be a success, if his seven year plan was to come to fruition.

That plan being the acquisition of Uchiha Sasuke. As his plans to get Uchiha Itachi had failed miserably. He could have plotted to acquire Uchiha Furuchi, Uchiha Kako, Uchiha Ima, or Uchiha Mirai. But they were seen as inferior _parts_ in the eyes of the snake. Furuchi was impure as he was born outside the clan, the Uchiha triplets were female, and he didn't even know if they even inherited the Sharingan, since the trait was rare enough, and in a female even rarer.

Naruto stood to his feet walking out the door silently, the doors closing behind him slowly as the slabs of marble came to a loud stop as they sealed the room. Naruto came out to find a glaring red head, of the irrational kind, not the fangirl kind. The fangirl kind was easy to deal with, but Tayuya was irrational, very irrational. Quickly the jabbing of her finger came, right into his chest. "You can't go alone with those bitches! They're fucking useless! You need someone you can rely on to back you up! Not Miss Pretty Hair! Or that fucking whore with her fucking dye job!" roared the red head as she continued to jab Naruto's chest.

Pushing past the redhead the blonde walked to his quarters silently, waving his hand as he walked. "We'll talk about it when I get back Tayuya-chan. Until then…try and calm down. You act like a jealous girlfriend too much." the Genin said with a cheeky smirk on his face as he looked back at the redhead. A rather irritated look was on the explosive redhead's face at the mentioning she acted like a jealous girlfriend. Oooh she could just throttle him for that.

Strolling into his chambers, the blonde shinobi picked up his katana which was housed in a black ornate scabbard depicting the nine bijuu from top to bottom. Sliding the sheathed blade into the crimson obi he walked towards a sitar which was resting on a desk, turning it over, he pressed a switch which caused the sides to pop open, and the neck to rise up. This revealed hidden trench knives, and butterfly swords. He closed the compartments and brought the instrument to rest on his back. Lastly he took from the hooks on the wall his Kitsune mask, and a canonical hat which was dyed black. Pulling the mask and hat on he walked out the door.

He headed towards the village gates, his arms resting inside his yukata as he walked. When it came to missions in the name of Orochimaru and the Village, he would never show his true face. It was for the sake of his safety, as well as the village's safety. He stopped in front of the two girls and glanced at both before walking past them "Let's go. We have to arrive in Nami no Kuni within three days. I would like to arrive ahead of schedule to get an idea of what we are in for." his voice cold, and sounding more efficient, this was how he earned his place as the Kuro Keibi, efficiency on missions.

The two girls nodded their heads and moved behind him, they knew that in truth Naruto was a bit different outside of battles. The two kunoichi said nothing they only nodded their heads and followed him silently, they knew there would be time to talk later, but right now the mission took priority.

**Day's later…**

The trio of Oto-nin had come upon the middle of a fight between Sharingan no Kakashi, and Mamoichi Zabuza the demon of the mist. Pulling the mask off for a moment, Naruto looked down at the field, "I think we will make ourselves known…Rekka flank to the right, Kin flank to the left. I will go center…" he gave the two girls orders and sprung from the tree using **Shunshin no Jutsu**, the two kunoichi did the same. Appearing in the middle of the battleground the Kuro Keibi stood between the two combatants. The steel plate on his canonical hat coming into view, Kakashi's eyes widened. "Sharingan no Kakashi…an honor to meet you, but..." Dryly the shinobi said from behind his mask as he trailed off, reaching behind and unsheathing his katana which had a set of prayer beats wrapped around the tsuba and hilt. "This is purely business. The Otokage sent us to acquire some people for him." He finished as he pulled the blade out and rushed across the water.

"Hmph…foolish little brat…you will die here!!!" the demon of the mist shouted as he begin to swing his zanbatou towards the interloper. The two blades collided fiercely sparks flying as the blades struck one another, applying some pressure to the blade, Naruto vaulted himself upward. Using this momentum and space he acquired the shinobi grasped the hilt with his other hand as he came downward, the demon of the mist brought his sword upward connecting with the sword but used his greater strength to knock the boy back. "You're out of your league brat. I heard that Otogakure let their Genin go on their own but this takes the cake HAHAHAHA!!!" Zabuza roared with laughter as he placed his sword in its holster before he began to move into a long series of hand seals.

That is when two senbon struck Zabuza's neck seeming to have killed him, that's when a girl dropped from above and landed on the water grabbing hold of Zabuza's sinking _corpse_, Naruto could tell this wasn't the work of Kin for his recollection she never had that pinpoint accuracy. "Thank you for keeping him busy. I have been trailing this one for some time. I will now take him someplace to dispose of the body." she quietly said as she lifted the body up over her shoulders showing incredible strength.

"If that's so…you should dispose of the body here…right?" the black clad Shinobi coldly stated as he looked at the masked girl. A click was heard as he adjusted the grasp on the hilt of his katana. Narrowing her eyes the girl used **Shunshin no Jutsu** to teleport away. _'Target one of three spotted…'_ he quietly thought to himself before following suit and disappeared into the trees.

"…Who the hell was that Kakashi-sensei? He looked like he was stronger than me…but he can't be any older than me." the raven haired, Uchiha Sasuke queried, feeling somewhat inadequate having seen the masked boy take on Zabuza with out much challenge.

"Only rumors circulate, he's what they call a Kuro Keibi, they act as body guards to the Otokage. And that was the Kuro Keibi. I could only tell by the style of dress. But something about him seemed familiar…lets get Tazuna to his village first. Sakura, Saiyuki lets go." the white haired shinobi explained to the team before walking ahead, counting his graces that he didn't need to use his sharingan. _'…Ginshin may like to know I may have found Minato-sensei's son.'_ he silently thought to himself as he walked ahead.

**A few days later…**

The three genin sat around a fire quietly, Naruto was idly poking the fire with a stick, his mask and canonical hat resting on the ground beside by his tent. He could relax for the moment, "We have to wait…I only found one of them. According to the dossier I was given by Orochimaru-sama there is a dark haired girl associated with Zabuza's group. Her name is, Haku, no last name given, and she possesses a Kekkei Genkai. Next is, Mamochi Nami, she has neck length black hair, and wears a pair of gauntlets. Last is, Mamochi Kaisui, his adopted daughter. Her hair is blue green, gill like marks on her neck, and she brandishes a trident." he calmly told the two girls as he read the dossier.

"Any information on their abilities Naruto-kun?" the blonde kunoichi asked silently as she peered at him fidgeting with the hem of her unusual dress, hands hidden beneath her long sleeves. Her light blue eyes watching the boy quietly, it was no secret in Otogakure, that the girl was crazy about Naruto. In fact it had gotten him a lump on his head.

"Not much, just info on their favored fields. According to the dossier Kaisui seems to have had a life similar to ours Rekka. Nami on the other hand seems to be an engineering genius and created her gauntlets to amplify and respond to her chakra. By flaring it in a specific way she can shift her gauntlets into different functions. Usually claws, and katars are the functions. She also appears to be a taijutsu specialist. Lastly Haku appears to have a Kekkei Genkai. Most likely identifiable as a Hyoton, unlike ninja of Yukigakure, she can create her own ice…" calmly the shinobi explained as he rolled up the dossier scroll, and tossed it over to Rekka. He just quietly stared into the flames of the campfire he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something about this mission didn't seem right, like this would be the very incident that spurred a revolution that would change everything he had come to know. He didn't like this feeling, Konoha Shinobi, he didn't like the very thought of them being here. It made the operation more difficult, he would have to work to keep his anonymity at all costs.

**A few days later…**

Leaves from the trees fell spiraling towards the ground, in the middle of the clearing in disguise, Naruto was playing his sitar, while Rekka and Kin whom were also in disguise danced quietly as he played the sitar. The plan was simple, while posing as performers the two would find out what they needed to know, if the targets came their way they could easily acquire more intel on their targets.

As luck would have it, three girls came their way, analyzing the tallest girl Naruto could tell he had seen her. _'Big mistake…always change your hair...'_ the Kuro Keibi quietly mused as he continued to working his fingers over the strings of his sitar. His eyes shifted to the second one, instantly spotting the gill like markings on her neck. Finally his eyes set on the last of them, dark hair, dark eyes, and gauntlets. Now here was the hard part they could move now and capture them, but this was not the method of Orochimaru, acquire them through persuasion. But no, he had to work the way that would result what he needed to do.

He looked towards Kin and played a specific melody on his sitar one with an alluring sound to it. Nodding her head, once the three girls were past a tree which had a musical note etched into it, the dark haired girl moved her fingers through hand seals and a set of trip wires snapped out into place. "What the!?" shouted Kaisui as she looked about in shock as the trap kept them from retreat, she then released her trident from a seal on her wrist brandishing the peculiarly shaped weapon which a large weight on the end, with writing for the name Isonade.

"Big mistake girls…yet an interesting scheme you have going…what kind of father would do such a thing to his daughters…seems kind of cruel if you ask me…" began the blonde Shinobi as he stood to his feet, releasing the **Henge, **his face hidden behind his mask as he stood up. "Do you really like this life? You're bound to slip up eventually and an Oinin will find you with out trouble…and…end this ruse…" he continued as he moved his left hand to rest on his katana quietly.

"SHUT UP!!!" roared the green haired girl as she rushed forward, thrusting her polearm forward a series of powerful thrusts coming straight for the masked boy. One swift motion almost unseen by the eye, stopped the assault as the katana was unsheathed and the blade struck down the split of her trident.

"Kaisui stop! He stood up to Tousan!! He can deal with you in your angered state!" Nami shouted to her sister trying to calm her down, it was possible she was the one who was the voice of reason in this family unit. But her voice wasn't reaching her sister who was about to frenzy, she was losing her control fast. "No…NOT HERE!!!" shouted the girl with jet black hair in dread of what her sister was about to do.

"His chakra…IT'S LIKE MINE!!!" the frenzying girl roared as her eyes shifted from a gentle green to an aquamarine color as her eyes became slitted and demonic. Her chakra poured out as two visible tails of chakra spread out, the gill marks deepening as her strength increased. Forcing the blonde back, with relative ease, she twisted her arms and knocked the sword from his hands and into a tree.

"Naruto-kun watch out!!" the sleeve wearing Rekka screamed in fear of what would befall Naruto with this dangerous opponent.

"**Soujutsu: Suigyoku Kisei**…" the girl rasped as she bit her thumb wiping the blood over a seal on her spear, creating two **Mizu Bunshin** from the moisture in the air. The appeared flanking the boy, all immediately thrusting their spears rapidly forward, effectively striking him.

"Naruto-kun!!!" the blonde Kunoichi shouted in sorrow afraid that Naruto had been struck fatally. She then began moving her fingers through hand seals ready to make a strike of her own only to see the Naruto before her dissolve into mud.

"**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu**?!" exclaimed the black haired girl in shock that her sister had effectively been outsmarted. Nami shifted her eyes left and right eventually looking up to see the masked boy standing on the tree. _'He must have done it when we watched his sword fly into that tree…he's a clever one…clever…like a fox!'_ the gauntlet using girl quietly thought to herself as she was now full of dread, the rumor had spread through all the elemental countries, this couldn't be the one. "Haku!! We have to stop Kai-chan! She's going to get herself killed if she awakens what's inside that boy!" she exclaimed in fear of what would become of her sister, even if they were not related by blood she still worried about her all the same.

"**Otojutsu: Kaze no Aiseki!**" he shouted as he struck a series of chords and notes sending out a fierce blast which struck the green haired girl knocking her into the ground. She managed to stand to her feet, her bruises and scratches instantly healing as she did a dark smirk on her lips. "Rekka…Kin…get out of here…looks like I have to take this to another level…I'll link up with you once I get done here…" the masked shinobi rasped out as he gritted his teeth, releasing the compartment which contained his butterfly swords.

"But!" Rekka objected, until she saw the fierce look in the masked boy's eyes, in defeat she nodded her head and along with Kin retreated from the area, bounding and leaping through the trees.

'_I have heard the rumors…Orochimaru gave Naruto a special gift…very different from the Sound Four's gifts. And even more powerful than Kimimaro's gift…I'm afraid…he's going to use this power…' _the dark haired kunoichi thought to herself as she bounded from tree to tree. She wanted to stay away from this power, it was too deadly for someone like her. She knew her own short comings and didn't want to go past her own limits.

"…So…you want to play…I'll have you know…I don't play…" he trailed off pulling the pair of swords from their compartments as he flung the sitar off towards a tree where the strap flew over a sturdy branch. He then bolted from the tree and swung his short swords at the green haired girl, "NICE!!!" he finished with a shout as the girl spun nimbly and dodged his first slash, before she spun the weighted end of her spear at the boy. The blow connected with his stomach causing him to go sliding back across the ground nearing a tree. His body collided with the wooden body, before he could regain his footing the female Jinchuuriki rushed forward spinning her polearm and struck him against the tree knocking him through the tree and towards another.

"Gah!!!" Naruto groaned as he hit the other tree slumped down to the ground, he summoned what strength he had and laced his fingers into a series of hand seals. "**Doton: Doryuuheki**!!" he exclaimed as he placed his hands to the ground forming a barrier of rock, the green haired girl rushed forward and thrust her spear into the barrier of stone dismantling it with ease. As the debris cleared she prepared to make another thrust with her three pronged weapon, but as the dust cleared she found the tree was covered in exploding tags which were burning.

With a thunderous blast the tags exploded shattering the tree into a series of stakes which flew in all directions. Numerous stakes found their way into the girl knocking her back towards a tree, bursting from the ground behind her having used **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu** he now had the advantage. Spinning behind her he dealt a fierce side kick to her back sending her reeling forward. He spun again and thrust his swords forward dealing a two precise slashes across her back to wound her, but as soon as he cut into her, her wounds instantaneously healed.

She smiled bearing her teeth like a shark, she grasped her trident tightly and thrust it forward and bolted forward running the blade through him with relative ease. The blades burst out of his back skewering him to the tree. Coughing up blood he weakly grasped hold of the spear gritting his teeth as he pushed it out of his body, just before slumping against the tree.

"Such great entertainment, please beg for your life wretch!! I want to see you grovel-guh…" she taunted him but was silence when she was struck in the neck by a senbon laced with tranquilizers. Crumpling to the ground the girl fell, releasing the boy from his torture.

Nami rushed over and picked up her sister slowly, lifting her up off the ground, "Haku-chan get her spear! We have to get out of here!" she shouted as she took flight with **Shunshin no Jutsu**. Haku pulled the trident from the Kuro Keibi's body and followed suit in taking flight.

'_Is this…this where it all ends? No!! I can't die yet…I have to become the most powerful Shinobi ever…so…tired…no…'_ his thoughts grew hazy as he felt his consciousness slipping away, he felt dread washing over him at his failure to handle this girl. He could have simply tapped into the seal on his back but, he didn't want to risk it, the sensation of blood lust and to rend the land couldn't be controlled. Then, darkness it came over him and took him.

**Naruto's mindscape**

Awakening in an unfamiliar environment, glancing around this new eerie world he was in, he found himself in what appeared to be furnace. Long series of pipes going down a long corridor, he pulled the mask off his face and began to walk down the corridor silently. Eventually he found himself in front of a large cage with a series of bars a large seal on the door to the cage.

"_**Well…took you long enough…to think the person who contains me got there ass kicked by that good for nothing shark!"**_ the bijuu lord bellowed as he appeared at the edge of the prison, his glowering smile showing.

'_I remember now…Orochimaru-sama had told me after I came to his village that I contained the most powerful Bijuu. The Kyuubi…this must be him…her…it!'_ he quietly thought to himself as he stared at the horrifying visage of what he acted as a warden of. "Yeah…not a lot I could have done you freeloadin' furball." he snapped angrily at the Kitsune Yokai, infuriated by the beast already.

"_**INSOLENT BRAT!!! You stand before the greatest of the Bijuu and you speak with such disrespect to me!? If you want to defeat that wretch next time...you will obviously need my power. Since you can't handle her on your own, I will give you my chakra, but not because I like you…but because we are connected in fate. If you die…I die…" **_the beasrt bellowed loudly as he continued to glower down on the boy, with a look of hostility to its eyes.

"Alright then…you better be honest about this. Cause I don't like the idea of feeling pain. So…that girl she was like me huh? Does that mean you can regenerate my wounds too? Cause frankly…I don't wanna go around with a hole in my chest. Not really my idea of living." he quickly smarted off to the Demon Beast, earning a loud roar from the best as it began to growl and crash against the cage.

"_**Yes…but watch your tongue kit…I won't share my power if you keep being rude to me."**_the beast growled out in irritation to the boy, he then began to unleash enough of his own chakra to heal the wounds on the boys body. _**"Now rest…when you wake up…your wounds will be gone…you will be able to tap into my power as you need it."**_ Explained the maliciously grinning beast as he looked down at the boy, he was in for a long annoying ride with him that was for certain.

**The next morning…**

Dawn was breaking, and Naruto was still resting under the tree, his wounds were now gone, but he was not alone. Walking into the clearing, an athletic frame of a girl came into the area surveying the damage, her brown eyes shifting around until she found the boy, walking over to him she looked in shock. "The Kuro Keibi…a big fight must have erupted here…I wonder…" she quietly spoke to herself as she knelt down and pulled away his mask to see in shock he was someone she knew. "N-Naruto…it can't be…he ran away seven years ago…it just can't be…" she stammered in disbelief.

His eyes fluttered open as he looked up to see the girl in tank top, blue jeans, unzipped black utility vest standing over him. "Saru-hime…wait!! My mask!?" he exclaimed as he snatched the mask away from her and placed it back on his face. "Saru-hime you have to forget you seen me…its better if Konohagakure thinks I'm gone for good…no one ever cared that I was there…" he weakly said as he managed to get to his feet and stagger away slowly. Before he got to far away, she ran up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, trying to keep him from going away again.

"That's not true…I noticed, so did ojiisan, and Bara, and Hinata noticed you were gone most of all…" she frowned some as she kept a tight hold onto him.

"I have a mission Saru-hime…I hold loyalties to the Otokage. Things can't be the way they were. Now let go of me…" he stated with a sigh as he got free of her arms and grabbed his butterfly swords and took to the trees getting to the branch where his sitar rested, pulling it off the branch. He opened the compartments and slid his weapons into place, and closed it up before vanishing with **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

Moments later he arrived at the camp and dropped his sitar to the ground staggering over to the camp slowly feeling a tad weak yet. Before he could fall to the ground the two kunoichi that made up his team rushed over and caught him. "Naru-kun!!" came a concerned call from the braid bearing kunoichi, her blue eyes looked at him with concern.

"I won't lose a second time…you can count on that…" he managed to say before he drifted to sleep in the arms of the two girls.

"Get some sleep Naruto. You'll get to redeem yourself." Kin quietly said as she helped carry Naruto over to a sleeping bag.

**Author's notes**

**Okay now, this is closer to a good vision of the fic, my personal Expanded Universe cast. Now expect things to go much differently this time around. For one I wanted to expand on themes found in the manga so at times I may be slow with updates cause I wanna keep it AU yet at the same time work with the canon.**

**Others Changes**

**-Otojutsu**

**-New OC's**

**-Different plot to reflect what I feel will make a good story**

**-Ginshin's Surname is now Jinketsu as there is already a Hanzou in the Canon**

**-Kuroken and Shirotoku also have new Kekkei Genkai which make more sense**

**Translations**

**-Otojutsu (Sound Technique)**

**-GAROU (Hungry Wolf) [Yes its not just the name of a group of werewolves**

**-MESUNO (Vixen)**

**-KAEN (Flame**

**-Soujutsu: Suigyoku Kisei (Soujutsu: Jade Death)**

**-Otojutsu: Kaze no Aiseki (Otojutsu: Wind's Sorrow)**

**-Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**

**-Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**

**- Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)  
**

**Brief explanation of Houshuton: Combining earth and wind style jutsu the bearer of the Kekkei Genkai can effectively create gems by fossilizing the ground.**

**Brief explanation of Narakugan: The bearer gains a zombie like appearance to their eyes and can weave stronger than average genjutsu which cannot be disrupted by flaring ones chakra.**


	2. Book I: Awakenings Chapter II

**Author's Notes**

**Now is the time for the plot to start moving ahead! I normally have more to say in my little notes but I don't. But I guess I should explain what a canonical hat is, its not the kind of hat the pope wears, its what they call the hats the Akatsuki wear.**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Bijuu"**

"_**Inner personality"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Original Characters so don't steal this fic.**

**At the edge of the forest…**

"Run as fast as you can…a real Oinin has tracked the lot of you down…" a masked Oinin announced as she perched at the top of a tree. Her auburn hair flailing in the wind as her Chinese style robes whipped around the air, mist rolled in and as it cleared she was gone.

**Elsewhere…**

"How could you fail me!? Tazuna was supposed to be dead!" shouted a rather disappointed Gatou, as he glared at the injured Nukenin.

"…Shut up…there was problems associated with the task. He had shinobi escorts, and to make matters worse a ninja of Otogakure came along. You being a pathetic fool wouldn't know anything about the seriousness of that situation. So I would suggest shutting up and letting me do my job." the towering behemoth retorted as he rested in his chair as his wounds were being tended to by Haku, of course there was no way the man could attack Zabuza given that his two daughters were keeping close watch.

"Tch…fine. I'm giving you one more shot…don't screw it up." the short crime boss warned, as he left the premises quietly with his henchmen in tow.

"…Hmph…you are fast outliving your use to me you stub of a crime boss…" Zabuza venomously stated as he rested in his seat his pupils dilating to a vicious murderous tone.

"Tousan…we have a problem. The Kuro Keibi, he has a power similar to Kaisui. It could be problematic if he gets in the way next time." the dark haired girl explained as her dark eyes panned the room focusing on her sister.

"I could have taken him! He was weak!" exclaimed the girl as she picked up her trident breaking the crudgel weight in half shedding it away to reveal a wavy snake like blade. She spun the pole arm once and separated it into a weapon similar to a nunchaku, a shark like grin spread across her face in delight.

"…Hardly, the Kuro Keibi is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. And you facilitated in awakening the sleeping beast. The Sleeper has Awaken!!" the normally calm dark haired girl shouted as she grabbed the green haired girl by the collar and glared.

"…We'll have to deal with that if that when it happens." The towering Nukenin responded as he stood up from his seat, grabbing hold of his zanbatou and raising the blade deftly.

**Meanwhile in Otogakure…**

"So nice of you to come to see me. I trust you all accept my offer to rid the world of that village…otherwise, you wouldn't be here. Would you?" queried the Snake Sannin, a sickening smile crossed his face as he looked at the two robed figures. They were none other than the Tsuchikage and Mizukage.

"Indeed. I need to remove the last remnants of Yamagakure. Hagane shall pay for the mark he left on me!" exclaimed the large Tsuchikage, his one good eye narrowing filled with unquestionable anger. He clenched his fists as a frown crossed his face, this only pleased the white snake all the more.

"What can you offer me, for my cooperation? Kirigakure doesn't come cheap." coldly the Mizukage queried the Sannin who was their host.

"Oh, you see. I have my best agents procuring them for you. Would you cooperate if we returned the sisters Mamochi, and Zabuza's little pet?" the black haired man calmly said as he flashed a sinister grin, the Mizukage's vicious eyes flared in shock at what the Otokage was offering.

"You mean you found the Jinchuuriki that contains the Sanbi no Isonade? If that is your offer, I gladly accept. That traitor Zabuza took away our greatest weapon. I will assist you if you return them to Kiri…but this does not mean we are allies. We just share a common goal." explained the Mizukage as he rubbed his chin, he then turned on his heels and stepped towards the door. "Jinchuuriki are the finest weapons in the world of Shinobi. Konoha lost their weapon because of their ignorance…but once this arrangement is over, our dealings are done until I decide I may require something from you." viciously the Kage level shinobi said as he headed out through the doors. The Tsuchikage followed suit, nodding to the Sannin respectfully as he left.

'_Heh…fools…once they have outlived their use to me I will kill them, and keep the Sanbi no Jinchuurikii, and claim the Gobi no Jinchuuriki.' _ the white skinned Sannin mused to himself as he smirked in delight at the situation that had presented itself to him.

"Orochimaru-sama…" coldly announced the bearer of the Narakugan as he stepped out from the shadows, the pallid shinobi handed a scroll to the Sannin his face not conveying any emotion as he did this. "There is a small problem…Seiryuu no Kouten has been reported near Nami no Kuni, as has, Genbu no Hagane. The operation could be at risk, shall I send Messenger Falcon to inform Naruto to return…?" coolly the shinobi inquired, he never dared to question his mentor's intentions.

"No. I believe if Naruto-kun cannot shed away weaknesses in the face of his family. He should not be allowed to continue being in service of my village. I have no doubts about his abilities, he will meet my expectations…kukuku, or die trying!!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he broke into a twisted laugh. Kuroken nodded his head solemnly and walked into the shadows of the room before vanishing. "I wouldn't worry about those two, they are probably there because of rumor that a scroll referring to one of the four heavenly palaces is on that island. No need to worry." the Snake Sannin rasped as he laced his fingers in delight of the situation that was developing.

**Back in the Nami no Kuni…**

Naruto was fully awake and rested, he was glancing at the bridge that was being constructed, he knew now how they would capture the targets. "Alright, we shall have to keep a watch on the bridge builder, they will strike at some point and that's when we have our chance to capture them. Orochimaru-sama wants us to capture those three at all costs…let's keep cost to a minimum." the blonde explained silently as he stood up from the ground placing his mask on before donning his black straw hat.

"You got it Naru-kun!" exclaimed Rekka as she hopped to her feet before deftly taking into the trees.

"Alright, try and be careful Naruto…I don't…no never mind just please be careful." the dark haired kunoichi said quietly before she took to the trees. Naruto wasn't oblivious though, he knew that Kin was crazy about him, about any girl he met in Otogakure liked him to some extent.

"Time to go ahead with the operation…failure is not an option." the genin then bounded into the tree tops, and with great fervor he moved swiftly through the trees not leaving anything to chance.

**Days come…and go…until…**

A mist came in and concealed the bridge in a thick fog, the cycloptic Jounin Hatake Kakashi glared as he felt the chakra on the fog. "Surround Tazuna, this isn't any normal fog, Zabuza is back…" he ordered his squad to take position as he pulled a kunai out of his holster. The three Genin did just that,

Bolting forward from the fog came the hulking form of the swordsman as he cleaved horizontally destroying a mere water clone that Kakashi had formed, and from above the Hatake dropped downward landing on the flat of the sword. "Hmph…tricks won't save you this time, nor will that Otonin." the Nukenin stated as he used his superior strength to fling Kakashi from his blade, the cycloptic Jounin adjusted himself in midair landing softly.

"Is this a private fight…or can anyone join in?" inquired the masked Genin as he stood upside down on one of the beams on the bridge. He then vanished into a puff of smoke as it was obviously a **Kage Bunshin**, this caused the two Jounin level shinobi to glance about cautiously.

"Haku, Nami, Kaisui! Move! He's here!" the demon of the mist commanded to his back up as the three girls burst out of the mist. Yet before Nami could get too close towards Tazuna, she was struck in the stomach by a hard metal staff and knocked back. Haku nearly achieved reaching Tazuna but was met head on by Uchiha Sasuke who had his kunai drawn.

"…Your just trying to make an opening for Tazuna. It won't work…because you will have to get passed me first." announced the Konoha Jounin as he raised his hitae-ate revealing his sharingan eye.

"Always seeing beneath the underneath. But, you see Haku isn't the only ace up my sleeve. Kaisui is the real ace…GO KAISUI!!!" Zabuza roared as stepped forward readying his sword for another attack.

The green haired girl smirked and ran forward spinning her doubled ended polearm intending to take down the target and the last genin that was protecting him. As she thrust the spear forward it was certain that the serpent pike was bound to find its target. As the wavy blade neared the target the shaft of the spear was grasped by a hand and a kick connected with the Jinchuuriki's face. "Kuh!" the girl groaned out as she slid back rubbing her cheek as the bruise healed itself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you really shouldn't have left yourself so open, but one way or another you are coming with me. I have orders to procure you…" announced the boy as she dropped his sitar to the side and grasped hold of the hilt on his katana.

"It will all end the same as last time! You may contain a power greater than mine! But you can't draw upon its power as well!" exclaimed the girl as spun her double ended polearm as she lunged the trident blade forward striking downward in a telegraphed motion, which Naruto quickly dodged. As the boy bolted towards her unsheathing his katana the girl lodged the trident into the bridge and separated the shaft and skillfully coiled the chain around the masked shinobi and moved towards the side of the bride leaping over the side.

"What the..!!" choked out Kakashi as he observed what happened, he feared he was too late to prevent harm coming to his sensei's son.

"She's taking him to her own domain…the Sanbi has given her exceptional power and control with Suiton. That meddlesome Kuro Keibi is as good as dead…don't worry he won't be alone!!" shouted the Demon of the Mist as he spun his large sword pouring his chakra into the blade to make for a devastating attack.

"Don't talk as if you won yet…after all spending a short time with a Jinketsu…I picked up a few tricks…" the bearer of the white chakra calmly stated as he poured his chakra into his feet and began to move with light footed motions as he moved left and right avoiding the first strike of the Zanbatou, lunging forward the white haired shinobi struck the demon's wrist causing him to let go of the sword which crashed to the ground.

"Well, I'm impressed to see that you could mimic the motions of a forgotten jutsu, but…IT WON'T SAVE YOU!!" the demonic shinobi roared out, his voice full of rage as he began to move through hand seals. Kakashi's sharingan immediately began to copy the motions, he then began to move through hand seals. It was evident the two were in the process of using a powerful technique due to the number of hand seals they were cycling through.

**Meanwhile…**

Nami glared as she regained her breath with a flex of her fingers two long blades extended from her gauntlets. Saiyuki spun her iron staff deftly before slamming it into the bridge where it remained until she took her jacket off and tied it around her waist. "You wanna dance? We Sarutobi are not likely to go down easily." the brown haired girl said as she smirked as she grabbed her staff and spun it swiftly thrusting the pole forward, striking at the dark haired girls feet.

"And we Mamochi are demons…but I guess I can play with the little ape girl." Nami cockily retorted with a sneer on her face as she bobbed left and right avoiding the strikes of the staff as she occasionally raised her arm to block a downward strike from the staff, the clanging of metal against metal reverberated through the air.

The two kunoichi jumped back from one another watching each other cautiously looking for an opening. Flexing her fingers into intricate hand seals, Nami, reverted her gauntlets into their basic mode, finding no reason to use her katars on the girl who challenged her. The monkey like girl dropped down into a crouch and rested her staff on her shoulders as she watched quietly.

'_Naruto…I know you will one day come back to Konoha…to me…but until then I have to get stronger…'_ the Sarutobi heiress mused quietly as she grabbed hold of one end of her staff and brought the pole down striking the ground, this caused the dust that was laying on the bridge to rise upward. The black haired girl stepped forward as she clenched her fists, she leftward as she misted to the right moving for the brunette's left side. With a series of quick punches the engineering mistress struck the ground with each punch cracking the bridge in the process, Saiyuki was using some form of Monkey Style to avoid each strike rolling away from each blow.

"Clever! But apes are just that apes!!!" roared the Mamochi as she connected with a right hook striking Saiyuki in the jaw. Planting her staff into the bridge the girl vaulted into the air and brought the staff downward where it collided with the arm guards of the Raven Haired girl's gauntlets, rolling sideways she brought her staff downward again, and again. Every time the staff was blocked she rolled and brought it down.

"**Bojutsu: Atsuen Hekireki!!!**"the young Saru-hime roared as she brought the staff upward one last time but she brought the end down vertically and drove it forward straight into Nami's left gauntlet before vaulting overhead. "Ouda!!" she exclaimed as she dragged the staff in a circular motion across the ground, a small fissure formed in the hard metal staff, and the dark haired girl's gauntlet broke apart as the screws and bolts that held it fast fell from it.

"…Hmmm…you are indeed a worthy challenger but you no longer amuse me…game over!" the dark eyed girl stated as her pupils dilated full of rage and hatred as she flexed her fingers, she was pouring her chakra into her right gauntlet readying herself for one last strike.

"I was about to say the same to you." the brown haired kunoichi stood upright and held her staff at her side silently as she held the shaft tightly, she followed suit and began to pour her chakra into her weapon, one last blow to determine who was the strongest.

In a flash they two rushed at each other, the two stood five feet apart backs to one another. Saiyuki smiled and spoke softly "We'll have to trade blows again sometime…" as she said this she collapsed to the ground unconscious. A hole in her shirt caused by a chakra burn could be spotted, evident that Nami was seemingly the winner.

"Indeed…hehehehe…" the dark haired girl chuckled as she fell over unable to stand any longer. She raised her right hand as her gauntlet shattered and fell to pieces, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground. Kin dropped to the ground and picked Nami up laying her across her shoulders, before she took flight using **Shunshin no Jutsu**.

**Meanwhile another fight gets underway…**

Sasuke and the masked girl collided speed was matched easily, their kunai clashed and the two stood opposite of one another. The raven haired boy closed his eyes and opened them slowly revealing his Sharingan, he needed to get some edge on her, he could not allow himself to be defeated by a girl.

"**Makyo Hyo Sho!!!**"the girl announced as she formed a dome of mirrors constructed of ice before she vanished into one of the mirrors. "Good luck trying to defeat me, the flaw in your Kekkei Genkai, is evident that you cannot copy this. And don't think of using that fire technique you Uchiha are so fond of using…it will be ineffective against these mirrors." the girl explained as she raised her senbon and let fly a volley of senbon which made their way towards the Uchiha who managed to block a series of them only to have the rest hit him.

"**Katon: Ibuki no Houou (Fire Release: Phoenix's Breath)!!!**" the red clad kunoichi roared as she spun in the air above the top most mirror as she exhaled a red vapor as the cloud reached a close enough proximity to the top of the dome she adjusted herself and clacked her sandals together. Sparks were shed as the metal plates on the bottoms of her wooden sandals collided and ignited the vapor causing an intense burst of flame that melted the mirror. And like that she vanished into a puff of smoke and real article dropped down through the new entrance, landing elegantly as she spun into a pose her hands hidden in her sleeves as had her arms arresting on one another making for the illusion her arms were combined..

"How?! Is impossible to melt my mirrors…" Haku shouted as she for the most part was outraged her Kekkei Genkai had been defeated with out much effort.

"Simple! I'm just better than you!" the blonde haired girl said with a cheeky smirk as she gave the peace sign and wink. She was pretty much the female version of Naruto which was rather frightening when one thought about it.

The raven haired boy was not amused he was being bested by another girl, he prepared his kunai and rushed at her from behind. "I don't need any help! By interfering here you are just declaring yourself as my enemy!" he exclaimed as he lunged forward intending to defeat this girl quickly.

"One second, hon!" Rekka exclaimed as she spun swiftly dealing a reverse crescent kick to Sasuke's shoulder knocking the kunai from his hand, she spun through and landed her elbow in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. The Uchiha fell to the ground gasping for air, "Now stay out of this, or I will be forced to kick you in your non existent testicles. Okay? This is girl talk." the blonde said with a smirk, that's when a rain of senbon came down and struck her in the back several times.

"You left yourself open. But know this…that boy you travel with is probably dead, but I will allow you to join him." Haku declared as she began to prepare for another assault, this was a poor choice of words on her part as they only served to infuriate the girl. She waved her wrists and summoned two steel fans to her hands which she spread open they bore an insignia on them, possibly a forgotten clan from the Shinobi world no one knew.

"You…we need alive…so I won't lose my temper…" the blue eyed girl rasped as she began to deflect the next rain of senbon as she nicked her thumb and spread the blood over a seal on her right fan, which flared up as she flared her chakra. "**Katon: Saisei no Oki (Fire Release: Embers of Rebirth)!!!**" the girl once more roared as she exhaled the red vapor once more, she was drawing upon her chakra as she formed a shield of her chakra before she ran her fans across the bridge creating sparks which ignited the red cloud. This created a barrier of flames, the senbon collided with the wall of inferno and were being deflected in all directions. As the flames faded away the girl stood upright folding her fans, it would seem that the girl was more than a match for this former Oinin.

"Impressive…but you still fail!" exclaimed the masked dark haired girl as she moved from a mirror crafting a sword of ice as she descended from the mirror that was to Rekka's back. With a swift swing of the frozen crystalline blade it was seemingly over as the blonde's blood splattered across the ground. The girl dropped to her knees and undid her braid releasing the genjutsu revealing her gradiant hair color which faded from blonde to red at the tips. Rekka's wounds were quickly healing, her eyes had opened to reveal the demonic slits, and orange irises, she was in fact using the powers of the Shichibi, with out hesitation. "Impossible…you should be dead…" the dark haired girl spoke in shock as she looked back to see the girl was fine. Displeased the dark haired kunoichi vanished into one of her mirrors.

"…Yeah. I should! Isn't that a bitch? Oh wait, that's what you are!" the girl with gradient hair seemed to be as well versed in trash talk as she was in the art of Katon. She then began to flare her chakra, she then began to use a series of hand seals grinning brightly as she exhaled the red vapor which was concentrated in a straight for the mirror the kunoichi had vanished into. The vapor soon began to collect around the mirror, she then threw a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it. The triangular blade embedded itself in the mirror, the tag was quickly burning away. A large blast took out a majority of the mirrors causing the bridge to shake violently, "Runnin out of places to hide girly. Why don't ya just be a good girl and come with me quietly. That freak you work for only things of ya as a weapon." the kunoichi was merely goading the raven haired girl into attacking.

'_I cannot believe this…I'm being bested not by one. But two girls, how can I be so weak!? I have to get strong enough to kill Itachi. What makes this girl from Otogakure so powerful!? She barely even tried when she took me down…what is she…?' _Sasuke thought to himself, he was unable to accept that he an Uchiha could be defeated, especially by girls, since it was rare for females of his clan to have any real power. It was disheartening for him to accept that he wasn't as proficient as he was told all his life when he faced stronger shinobi.

"You don't know anything! Zabuza-sama cares about me! I will never come with you!" with this last declaration Haku jumped from the mirror readying the blade of ice, it would seem that the red clad blonde had struck a nerve.

Spinning on her heel Rekka dealt a strong mule kick into the dark haired girl's stomach, she then pivoted and dealt a strong roundhouse to the girls head sending her crashing into a mirror. The masked girl fell to the ground her mask sliding off her face, her remaining mirrors started to crumble and fall to pieces, and she could only stammer as tears filled her eyes. "I'm a failure to Zabuza-sama…" she said with a sob, she couldn't accept the defeat that had just been handed to her.

"Feh. That freak is only lookin out for number one, if you want someone you can look to for guidance, and hope. I know someone. And I don't mean the guy we take orders from. I'm talking about someone more special." the blonde haired girl calmly spoke to the dark haired girl as she bent over looking at her with a cheerful grin on her face. "He will survive that freaky trident girl, and you can see for yourself that he is a great guy, so come on...follow me, you will find a new life, one where you can follow your own path. You can trust me." she explained as she offered a hand to the girl she was fighting only recently, she wasn't one to hold grudges.

"Perhaps…but…Zabuza-sama." Haku tried to object to the chance she was given, she never was able to think on her own, she always did what she was told.

"Then sorry…but…" the red clad kunoichi spun on her heel bringing her heel down on the dark haired girl's head knocking her unconscious. "I just don't have the patience for negotiations. Sorry." Rekka then lifted the older girl up slinging her over her shoulder, she then slowly began to walk away and prepared for **Shunshin no Jutsu** before she took flight she looked at Sasuke with contempt, she didn't care much for his type, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

**Meanwhile…**

"Keeeeeeeee heehehehehehehe!!! No prey has ever escaped me! And you will fall as quickly as you did last time!" announced the green haired girl as her slitted pupils dilated to thin lines, a twisted smile on her face as she and the one she called her prey fell towards the ocean below. Naruto gritted his teeth as he dislocated his left arm from the socket allowing him to slip free from the chains that held him prisoner. The blonde landed on the water using his chakra to stabilize himself so he could walk on the water, he was slightly slouched over preparing to grab his dislocated arm to pop it back into joint.

"GRARGH!!!!!" he screamed out as he with one swift motion put his arm back into the socket, he began to roll his arm getting adjusted to the mild pain that was increasingly numbed. Kaisui stood across from the boy and merged her polearm into its basic form, a look of irritation was crossing over her face as the gill marking became deeper as she drew upon more of the Sanbi's chakra.

Quickly she tossed her spear into the air and began to move through hand seals to perform a jutsu. She then caught her weapon by the shaft and spun it around before striking the water around herself causing some waves the ripple around herself before causing them to become increasingly larger. "**Sojutsu: Mizu ooare fukumen (Water Release: Water Upheaval Veil)!**" she exclaimed as she spun around causing the water to rise around herself in the form of a pillar.

Charging across the water Naruto grasped hold of the hilt of his katana unsheathing the blade as he reached the pillar and cutting through it finding the girl was no longer there. "Beneath!" he exclaimed as he jumped back having come to the realization that the jade haired female had gone under water. Before his feet touched the water the shaft of the spear burst out from under water knocking him into the air.

"Too slow!!" she shouted as continued to rise out of the water, the water seemed to work with her, allowing her to control where it went, she was spinning the spear preparing to swing it upward and bring the trident through the boy's chest.

"Not quite…" the masked genin softly said as he poured his chakra into his katana, before infusing it with what appeared to be a raiton ability. "**Raiton Kenjutsu: Ken no Raijuu (Sword Technique: Thunder Beast Blade)**!!" he exclaimed as he grappled hold of the shaft of the spear with his left hand swinging himself overhead of the girl. Once he was below her feet he spun himself around cutting into the pillar of water causing the electricity to spread out through the water.

"Arghhhhh!!!" Kaisui screamed out as her body was racked with pain from the electrical strike that coursed through her for a moment. She was free falling towards the water having lost control of the water, before she crashed into the water she regained control of her descent and dived deep into the water. Meanwhile during Naruto's descent he formed the hand seals for **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** forming two clones, below on the water which rose up and caught him and helped bring him safely down to the water before vanishing into puffs of smoke.

"_What was it that Shiro-sensei told me? …I wish I could remember what it was…"_ the blonde was thinking about his past trying to remember something that he was often told during his training in Otogakure.

_**Two years ago…**_

_The blonde was knocking flat to his back, by a fierce kick combination by emotionless Kaguya clan survivor. It was here that he for the first time ever he was considering not getting up._

"_Naruto, you cannot just use brute force, study your opponent. This is a natural way of achieving victory." softly a white haired Jounin explained, observing the combat from the catwalk above._

"…_I don't know…Kimimaro is older than me, and has a Kekkei Genkai. I have no advantages." the boy responded as he sat up looking at the Jounin quietly._

"_You didn't become a Genin at age ten by pure luck, you have talent, use your cunning. In Yamagakure, we had a saying. 'The fox doesn't have the luxuries of a pack, yet it proves to be a great opponent. Strength is flawed, but cunning is not.' take these words to heart Naruto. Now, get up and…TRY AGAIN!!" the gem user barked loudly, he knew the boy needed both some kind words and to be barked at for him to gain results._

"_Right!" the boy hopped to his feet and began to watch his opponents moves more closely. This would be the first time that the boy wouldn't be completely humiliated by his opponent._

**The present…**

'_That's it! Cunning, how could I forget that…alright time to try something new." _he quietly mused as he remembered the lesson he learned so long ago, quickly he ran across the body of water forming hand seals as he ran. Seeing the shadowy form beneath the water swimming towards him, he stopped side flipped as he the girl burst out of the water like a shark trying to snatch its prey.

'_I missed? Was he goading me into attacking? No…NO!!! NO ONE CAN ESCAPE ME!' _ Kaisui silently thought to herself before she dived back under water, as she swam downward she formed hand seals creating three **Mizu Bunshin**. _'I haven't even perfected this…he's forcing my hand…why…why is he so much more skilled than me…I will get him I will drag him down and rend him!" _her thoughts were troubled with the fact this boy was besting her, he was so weak the last time they fought, it wouldn't be allowed.

"I see…so she wants to use Bunshin to settle this…" he quickly sheathed the blade and as he slowly prepared himself moving into a stance with his arms dangling lazily at his sides, his body was hunched over as if he had become intoxicated. Closing his eyes he slowed his breathing as he became calmer, he listened to the water around him, the rippling of the water became more erratic and choppy. Bursting upward in arcing trajectory four occurrences of the girl burst towards him readying their spears for one powerful skewering motion.

Spinning swiftly he thrust his palms out sideways grappling hold of the ankles of two of the clones, unsure which was the real article. Twisting himself around he swung them as he poured a vast amount of chakra into his arms to give him extra force and strength as he slammed the clones into the other two connecting with the original, he pulled one hand back preparing for another strike. Despite his opening he thrust his hand forward grabbing hold of the collar of the Jade haired female's wetsuit flinging her across the water like a stone towards the beach.

"Ugh I can't fail Tousan…I CAN'T!!!" angrily she shouted as she rolled to her feet, she stamped a foot into the sand digging it in as she started to perform a series of hand seals. "Not after all he did to keep me safe from people that wanted to kill me!! You don't understand!" she began to scream as she continued to channel through her hand seals.

Rushing swiftly across the ground the masked boy formed hand seals moving through them swiftly, reaching the beach he spun about and crafted a three hundred and sixty degree barrier of earth. "Funny, Suigetsu painted a different picture. He told me Zabuza only saw you as one of his tools." his voice not laced with animosity or venom he was speaking honestly as he began to process hand seals.

"Impossible! Suigetsu died during Tousan's revolt! He can't be alive! He failed Tousan!! And you shall be no more!" she hissed angrily as she finished her series of hand seals planting her hands together as she flared her azure chakra utilizing the jutsu, the water in the ocean began to start pounding the shores madly. Yet as her jutsu began to take form a blow to her lower back cancelled her control on chakra required to get the Jutsu started.

"Oh he's very much alive. One of, Orochimaru-sama's failures, it would seem Suigetsu doesn't take orders very well." the boy pulled off his mask slowly as he held his katana skillfully in his right hand, the end of the blade to her neck.

"You…you're eyes show pain…you do understand…I can't believe I fell for the same trick more than once..." she stated with a sigh as she shifted her mossy green eyes to the ground. Her azure chakra was no dissipating her eyes looking lucid and calm.

"Yeah. I was saved from that life and raised like a normal child in Otogakure. If it wasn't for the kindness of one of my teachers, I would have been something else. Don't walk down this path of self destruction, I can guarantee that if you come with me you can salvage your life and make something worth living." he calmly explained as he sheathed his blade as he offered her his hand, a calm smile on his face.

'_I served a Demon King, maybe I can see what road this boy can take me on…he is right…Zabuza never showed me any respect or care…sure I could regenerate most injuries. But some worry for my welfare would have been nice.' _she mused her thoughts quietly as she gripped the wet sand beneath her, she was confused she didn't know which road to walk anymore. "…Will I find some happiness…? You know…love…? Down another road…?" she meekly asked as she looked up to the boy, she was ashamed that she was considering betrayal.

"You can walk any road you want in life, your choices are what shape the destiny that unfolds." he cheerfully told her, he seriously wanted to believe that life was something one could form in the course of events in life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and reached up taking his hand, _'Whatever happens down this road is all my choice…no regrets. Not anymore.'_ she silently thought to herself, the wafting fog rolled in and cloaked the two for a moment, and as it moved out they were gone.

**But on the bridge…**

"So those crazy Yama-Nin still exist, it's the only way you could have learned **Karui Hatoashi**…" the demonic ninja said with disdain to his voice, the mist that had covered the bridge long gone. His eyes widen in shock to see his support all gone, Haku missing, Nami missing, and he could only presume Kaisui was gone as well.

"Impressive…but, this is where all your efforts fail. Zabuza I have had a change of heart I won't need you or your services any longer." announced the stub of a Yakuza, Gatou as he stood at the far end of the bridge, a sizable army behind him. The mercenaries began to move forward that was until five shinobi appeared perched atop the bridge.

"Now, now, now…this really isn't something you boys should be doing…I mean…don't you like living more than money…" announced a tall man with tattered clothing and unkempt looking silver hair, who was just laying on the middle of the bridge lazily.

"Hmph, mercenaries don't care about life I say we just burn them and get it over with…we're too late to find the boy, Kouten." snarled an infuriated woman with fading orange red hair, wearing a long sleeved red kimono.

"Don't be sassin' me woman. Not my fault, besides it's not yet time for the education, we came here for the Scroll of the Frozen Palace, and we have it. That was just a side mission because Hagane's informant said the boy would be here." declared another man whom had nearly completely faded red hair, who was clad in blue and white han fu style clothes, a large sword strapped to his back.

"Okay…Pyro…and uh…old guy. Lets just scatter the mercs…I'm gettin a headache from all yer yammerin." announced the silver haired man as he stood up, his wooden sandals clacking the bridge lightly before he jumped into the air. Moving his hands through the seals for a summoning technique, the other four took note of this and did the same.

In unison the four called out "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!**" as they called this out each released immense amounts of chakra summoning five creatures. In the sky twisting to the very heavens, a blue dragon, it's body coiling around the bridge as it lowered itself down with Kouten perched atop his head. In another part of the skies, its wings flapping releasing embers across the sky as its jade green gaze focused, a red phoenix, with the short tempered woman standing on its back. In the water to the side of the bridge a giant tortoise, a spiked black shell, with a hole in one part which allowed a large white snake to slither out, with Hagane perched on the snakes head. Then on the bridge there were two smaller summons, a white tiger with ivory wings spread out as its claws dug into the concrete, with an aged man who was wrapped head to toe in white bandages, wearing white robes which appeared to be somewhat of a Chinese design. Lastly standing beside the tiger, a majestic Kirin stood its golden scales shimmering from the light refracting, off its scales, it raised its head once narrowing its draconic eyes before lowering its majestic horn downward. The Kirin's summoner was sitting on its back, clad in clothing befitting a priestess though tinted gold, she was drawing an arrow back on her bow.

The mercenaries for the most part were frightened to see the beasts that had been summoned around them, they didn't wish to tempt fate, and turned and took flight. They felt lucky but not that lucky, Gatou was the least lucky of the group, an arrow was being trained on his head as the mercenaries were fleeing. And in a blink of an eye the arrow was lodged deep into the stubby criminal's head ending the misery he had caused. "Mission accomplished, rid Nami no Kuni of Gatou." the young woman stated in a very militaristic manner as she put her bow away, the summons were suddenly released and the five shinobi vanished with out a trace.

"Zabuza…looks like someone out there wants you to repent…but first…I'm going to take you back to Konoha. We have some questions for you…" the cycloptic Jounin cryptically explained as he pulled his hitae-ate over his sharingan.

**Days later…**

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. I am glad you have met my expectations you have indeed acquired the three girls. And as such you have proven to be ready for Chuunin, we will be going to Konoha in the next month. But our goal isn't to have you pass, but to acquire Uchiha Sasuke, and to destroy Konoha." the snake cheerfully said as he smirked in sadistic manner, his tongue slithering out of his mouth.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama…" the blonde responded as he kept his gaze down to the floor.

"During this operation…Kanshisha Shirotoku shall be posing as your Jounin, as for your name so suspicions don't rise during the exams you will go under a pseudonym. Gingetsune is your name for the duration of this mission. Do you understand Naruto-kun?" the snake asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." the boy responded once more.

"Good, then go train, or relax. Whatever will help you achieve victory on this mission." Orochimaru sweetly told the boy as he rested quietly on his throne. The boy left the room, and the snake smirked in delight.

"The girls have been delivered to the Mizukage, and preparations have been completed with our emergency contingencies Orochimaru-sama. I have also begun to look into where Shirotoku goes when he leaves…" dryly and with out emotion the black haired Kuroken stepped out of the shadows.

"No need to worry about that. I doubt it is of much threat to us." with smirk the snake put his shadowy assailant's worries to rest for the moment. For now he was nearing the completion of his life's work.

**End Chapter II…**

**Author's notes.**

**There may be some errors in this chapter along the second half, I was working on this when I should have been sleeping. I tried to do translations at the end but frankly, I'm not ambitious enough to keep track of that and put it in the end.**

**I will probably come back and tweak this chapter so it flows better, but I also want to flesh out the five shinobi that showed up. It's a plot secret, so I won't spoil it.**

**Questions, comments, complaints, or suggestions? Let me know and I will do my best to accommodate your demands. Now I'm going to bed, and don't wake me up. Oh yeah, I won't be doing too much emphasis on relationships 'til later. Also…NO ANKO WILL NOT BE IN NARUTO'S HAREM. She's like twice his age that's just a touch too creepy.**


	3. Book I: Awakenings Ch III

Author's Notes: Here we go again

**Author's Notes: Here we go again! The much anticipated chapter 3. There will be a chapter with supplemental information coming soon. That is partially to blame for the slow update, that, and the fact I'm into World of Darkness stuff again.**

"Talking"

"**Bijuu"**

'_Thoughts'_

"_Whisper"_

"_**Inner Self"**_

**One morning in Otogakure…**

"Naruto…as of now, you will be known as, Gingetsune Arashi. This is for the safety of the mission. If you went by, Uzumaki Naruto they would realize something was up." began the white haired Jounin, Kanshisha Shirotoku, whom was now dressed in his Jounin disguise. Black flak jacket, arctic camouflage pants, ninja sandals, and last but not least he was in the process of wrapping the extra fabric of his hitae-ate around his head. The end result was a turban, this helped conceal his white hair, which made it rather easy to spot him.

"Understood, Shirotoku-sensei, or are you under a new name for the duration of this mission?" queried the young genin, which was a sensible question, given the boy knew all about Shirotoku and Kuroken's past in Konoha. Well what they told him.

"Indeed! All whom have ties to Konoha that can conceal their identities while in the village will have pseudonyms." the cheerful Jounin replied a smile on his face, he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, going through a list of names he could use, eventually deciding on one. "You can call me, Taiyoutate Getsuken. Got it memorized? Good!" cheerfully the Jounin questioned, the very manner of the Jounin somewhat confused the three genin present.

"…_Shirotoku-sensei sure is odd…very, very odd…" _Rekka whispered quietly to, Kin whom nodded her head in agreement. They were very confused by how their teacher acted so differently from other Jounin within Otogakure.

'_These names also serve as Code, for brother, and Hagane-sama. They will know what to do when they hear the names.' _he silently thought to himself, as he finished his disguise with a finishing touch. Placing his hands into a series of hand seals, as he finished his overall appearance had changed. His eyes changed from the pristine cerulean shade to a sienna color, and his face was now covered with scars. This new appearance was most ideal as it would conceal who he is was much better.

The way it was planned, Kuroken would take one team and Shirotoku would lead another leaving Orochimaru to pull the strings of his scheme from behind the scenes. The perfect scheme, or perhaps it would have been, if a sleeper agent hadn't infiltrated the organization.

"Unless you have other things to do, we should be goings. Arashi, Rekka, Kin. Let's go. We have to get to Konoha within the timeframe. That is…if you want to be in the Chuunin exam." chimed the oddly effervescent sound Jounin as he walked out of the room. The three genin sighed with exasperation, two of them weren't sure if they could stand this man very much. Naruto, or rather Arashi, seemed to be okay with this, since he related to the Jounin quite well.

Further in the compound, within Orochimaru's chambers a meeting was taking place. "…Orochimaru-sama…I trust called me back from my studies for an important reason…" spoke a man who's face was concealed by the shadows, he was clad in white robes with longer sleeves which seemed to hide his arms rather well.

"Of course, I want you to retake your place as the Shiro Keibi…it would seem Shiro-kun has outlived his use to my organization. One way…or another…he will be departing soon. He has succeeded in repairing Kimimaro. But it will be a while until I can use him as a vessel." rasped the white skinned Sannin, the sickening smile growing on his face.

"Hmmm…I'll consider it...unless Kuroken has objections…" replied the hidden man, an apathetic glance came from the pallid shinobi who stood beside Orochimaru for the time being, not in a rush to leave.

"No objections…you would be of more use than that smiling fool." with cold anger, the Satsujin survivor responded as he took a step forward, he was prepared to take his leave soon. "If you will excuse me…I have to take the pawns to the exams now…" silently he trailed off as he moved forward, his three ponytails lashing behind him. He then laced his hands into seals, performing a Genjutsu to change his appearance.

**Weeks later…**

The team from Otogakure entered into the village ahead of the other team, simply because _Getsuken_ insisted on leaving earlier. "I'm going to go turn in the paper work, Arashi, Kin, and Rekka I will see you later. Try and avoid any conflicts until the exams. Understood?" queried the Jounin, as soon as he got nods from the three genin, he made his departure.

"Let's go. I have an idea where we are supposed to be going." Naruto said as he began to walk forward, his arms pulled inside of his yukata to be on the comfortable side. He was walking along, intent on going where he was supposed to, that was until something caught his attention.

"Watch where you're going you little brat!" exclaimed someone in irritation, this was followed by the sounds of a child being pushed to the ground.

This caught the attention of the genin, who decided to see what was going on, to his surprise he saw what looked to be a genin from Suna who should have died of heat stroke a long time ago. Who was picking a fight with a mere child.

"…You should stop picking on the kid." calmly the blonde spoke as he stepped forward, with each step his sandals clacked against the ground. He was trying to avoid starting a fight, but was rather going to intimidate the Suna-Nin.

"Why don't you mind your own business, you masked freak?!" the cowl wearing Shinobi shouted as he rushed forward, he slowly clenched his fist and threw his weight into the motion hurling his fist forward.

"Hmph…" grunted, Naruto, as he side stepped the punch, and in a swift motion pivoted on his left loosing a roundhouse kick on the other. The black clad boy wheezed painfully as he doubled over crumpling to the ground.

"Kankuro…you are a disgrace to Suna…" coldly a voice rang from above. As Naruto lifted his head up, he spotted who it was, a red haired boy clad in brown, with a gourd on his back, bearing a tattoo with the kanji for Love on his forehead.

"Gaara!" exclaimed a surprised girl with her hair in four ponytails, carrying a large fan on her back. Undoubtedly this was one the last member of the team. She seemed to be frightened of the red haired boy, although anyone would be.

'_Ah…Subaku no Gaara…this should certainly be interesting…' _thought, Naruto as he turned away slowly, he was through playing the good guy for now. He was brought here for one purpose and one purpose alone…to destroy Konoha.

"Long time no see…Gaara. I'm guessing this is your brother. Sorry about taking him down a notch…just didn't think he should be picking on a kid." explained the masked boy as he slid his arms through the sleeves of his yukata slowly. He turned slowly and placed his conical hat on his head, and slowly he began to walk away.

'_Naruto-kun is so cool! So virtuous!' _thought Rekka as she blushed in a fangirlish way at what Naruto had said, she was obviously not afraid to show her feminine side.

"Konohamaru!" exclaimed the familiar voice of, Saiyuki as she rushed into the alley and stopped to see what had transpired. She was none the less shocked to Kankuro knocked to the ground, and the familiar visage of Naruto standing in front of her. "Thank you…you must have saved my brother…you have my gratitude." she quietly said as she bowed to the Genin of Otogakure, she was indeed grateful.

"It was nothing…I just hate to see others being hurt when they can't defend themselves. We have got to be going…good bye." he said as he walked away slowly, and as he passed her panging of guilt struck him. It was a sense of doubt, doubting whether or not what they were here to do was right. And the three Genin of the Otogakure headed off leaving the disturbance behind them for now.

**Meanwhile in the same vicinity…**

"Hmph…their Jounin reeks of those rubes of Yamagakure. Hah, this should be fun." confidently a boy with shaggy black hair spoke, a red cloth mask covering his mouth. He wore a red gi, his iwagakure hitae-ate was tied around his head. He stood crouched with his team atop a near rooftop, shouldering his scythe lazily.

"Hmph. Watch what you say about Yamagakure, the Jinketsu are still around and can still rise up and strike back. An injured wolf still has the power to bite, keep that in mind, Kasharo…" calmly the masked Jounin warned, her very appearance concealed by a mane attached to the mask. Even her body was concealed heavily by a formal appearing kimono.

"Kasharo…that is highly offensive. Say something like that again and I will give you a reason for wearing that mask. Do I make myself clear?" responded a girl whom had silver hair, bearing a pleasant expression on her face. But her words were laced with the deadliest of venom, she was not bluffing in the least. As she slowly opened her eyes glancing at the dark haired boy with a feral wolfish gaze.

"Y-Yes, T-Tennyo-san…" the previously confident Genin whimpered, he knew better than to anger the kunoichi. He was aware that she had a hair trigger temper, for some reason she was rather irrational, and it frightened him. He had seen what happened to the last person who had irritated her, the thought made him ill.

"…Hmph…whatever…Teach, I think we should go get our registration in. Tennyo, can pick out who she wants to mangle later…" with boredom spoke another, a lacquered gasa hat pulled downward, he lightly dragged his bagh nakh claws across the tiles of the roof. The claws were strapped around both arms but only one set was extended. Slowly he raised the brim of his hat and glanced quietly at the rest of his squad from behind his sunglasses. The rest of the squad nodded their heads and vanished as a smoke bomb went off, leaving no trace of their presence to be seen. 

**Later…at the exams…**

The room was filled with Genin from all corners of the elemental continent, even the lesser understood villages had Genin present for the exam. "I see you're here too, I want to thank you for saving us in Nami no Kuni. Even though I had things under control…" spoke a melancholy voice that was not unfamiliar to the team. The masked boy simply turned his head to glance at the Uchiha heir, he then shrugged, and turned his attention away.

"Don't misunderstand us. We were sent to capture those Kunoichi…saving your lives just happened to fall into that objective." Naruto calmly spoke, as he rolled his shoulders quietly, slowly walking away, he didn't have time to act friendly. He knew the true meaning of the exams, he was aware that all the genin present would be enemies in the upcoming stages of the exams. Only his team could be counted as allies.

"You might want to be careful, these exams are dangerous business. This is my third time around." spoke a older Genin, wearing glasses, he was of course speaking to the Genin of Konoha, able to see the green they all had with ease. Yakushi Kabuto, Naruto was well aware who this was, he was Orochimaru's man on the inside.

"And you are?" replied Sasuke, he was skeptical of this bespectacled shinobi, he didn't seem like he knew what he was talking about.

"Yakushi Kabuto, and this is my third try at these exams. They can be a deceptively hard." he explained while introducing himself, slowly pulling a deck of cards out. "In that time I have put together these special cards. Each contains information I compiled, which only appears when apply my chakra. Let me demonstrate." he quietly explained as he set one down on the floor, he proceeded to apply his chakra to the card and a map of the elemental continent was shown.

"We are here in the land of fire, but there are many other shinobi villages. Among the five strongest villages, there is the Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, Mizukage of Kirigakure, Raikage of Kumogakure, and the Kazekage of Sunagakure. There are other Kage level shinobi, but they are not recognized as being such by the other Kage shinobi." quietly the bespectacled shinobi explained, as the card showed symbols for each of the villages, and the countries they are located in.

The pink haired kunoichi, Sakura took notice that some villages had been crossed out, and decided to ask about it. "Kabuto-san? Why are some of the villages crossed out?" she inquired, it was indeed something to wonder about, since she wasn't remotely familiar with these symbols at all.

"That's because these villages, have either sealed themselves away after the last war, or were destroyed by the war." began the white haired ninja, as he rubbed his chin, before placing another card down on the floor and applying chakra, the card showed a symbol with three mountain like points. "Yamagakure, was Konoha's ally during the last war. They are a prime example of a village that was destroyed, you could say that the, Sandaime Tsuchikage, was tired of the nuisance that this village presented, and lead an assault on it while a majority of their forces were out dealing with missions. And decided it was best to eradicate them from, Tsuchi no Kuni. What happened I don't know exactly, just that there are remnants of that fierce village still. Though to consider them Shinobi is questionable, it is true that they use ninjutsu, but they are like Bandits…or Yamabito…" he explained, before pushing his glasses up, as they were falling down the bridge of his nose.

"Now, if there is any information you need, let me know because I can give it to you now. This will become a serious test soon enough." he spoke as he shuffled his cards quietly, a pleasant smile on his face. He then shifted his gaze to one of the teams from Otogakure, he had to find a way to make a good distraction. _'Hmmm…Naruto is too collected to provide a distraction…but Dosu on the other hand will fly off the handle. Perfect. Orochimaru-sama has no further use of the pawns of either team none the less.'_ he contemplatively thought to himself.

"Yeah, I would like some information, three people to be honest. Gingetsune Arashi, Rock Lee, and Subaku no Gaara, if you have information on them that is." answered Sasuke, as he laced his fingers and watched the older Genin with a calculating look. He just felt that something was off about this guy, he didn't seem like he was that weak, to still be a Genin.

"Okay first off, Rock Lee." spoke Kabuto as he used his chakra to display the information he had on Rock Lee. The card soon showed the stats and information available on the green clad shinobi. "Well…it seems he is a Taijutsu expert, unable to perform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. It would appear he cannot even use chakra. On top of that he has completed several varying missions. Very interesting to say the least." he said as he gave the details on the individual.

"Next up a double, since we're running out of time." he said as he placed two more cards down and once more applied his chakra into them. The information was once more displayed, giving details on the two Genin. "Gaara, has completed several high ranked missions it seems, including an A-Ranked mission rather rare for a Genin. It also seems that he has returned from every mission without being scratched." spoke the older Genin, as he shifted his attention to the next card.

"Gingetsune Arashi…on the other hand, has completed missions from various rankings, primarily C-Ranked. He is one of the guards of the Otokage, the leader of Otogakure. Yet due to the fact this village is small, there is hardly any information available on him, aside from the fact no one has ever seen what is behind his mask, and lived that is." he spoke, giving out the information on the card that he had available, as he prepared to pick up the cards, Kinuta Dosu stepped on, Kabuto's hand glaring at the white haired Genin with his visible eye.

"Just because we're a small village doesn't mean that we're weak!" spoke the enraged Genin as he flexed his fingers once, before taking a swing at the Genin seemingly missing. But as he did waves of sound struck the white haired shinobi, causing his glasses to crack, and almost shatter. As Kabuto was reeling from the attack, the doors to the room flew open. In the wake of this interruption numerous Chuunin stormed into the room, taking up the perimeter.

Slowly, it came, the sound of foot steps, and there he stood, a monolith of a man. The first exams proctor, he looked like a man who had seen his share of shinobi warfare. The scars on his face were like a roadmap of pain. He slowly walked to the front of the room, and surveyed the room silently. "Alright, listen up! You baby faced grunts! This is where your days of ease come to an end. By the time I'm done with you…some of you will have lost your sanity." he bluntly explained, his eyes surveying this batch of Genin, he was sizing them up. Making predictions on which were the weakest, which would have the stones to see it through.

"You will be scattered out through the room away from the rest of your cell. The test will have nine questions, with a tenth question I will administer myself. The tenth question counts for it all. Find a seat now…every one of you!!" the scarred proctor barked, the Genin quickly took their seats.

Upon taking his seat the masked blonde shifted his gaze quietly to take gauge of who would be around him. Intel gathering was the goal of this test, as well as making sure not to be caught in the process. He had to be careful, getting to the next round was necessary, for the sake of the mission. The other Genin team would go a touch overboard, this would not bode well if the target was killed.

To his right, Sarutobi Saiyuki, to his left, a serene and emotionless member of the Hyuuga clan, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was trapped dead in the middle of enemy territory to be frank. He then looked down at the test paper in front of him, written tests, not his strong point.

"You may begin. You have sixty minutes to complete the exam! Keep in mind we are watching closely!" announced Morino Ibiki with great energy, yet maintaining threat to his voice.

**Meanwhile…**

On the outskirts of the village, a meeting was taking place. "Long time, no see…Shirotoku…" gruffly spoke a voice, stepping out from behind a tree, the long unkempt hair, gray stubble, and tattered clothes, the informant clearly recognized his superior.

"Hai, Hagane-sama…hold on…" spoke the white haired shinobi as he formed hand seals and spread his fingers out. Slowly he moved his hands like waves of water before striking the ground with a single palm thrust. "**Genjutsu: Yama no Kiri! (Mist of the Mountain)**" he declared filling the surrounding area with a high ranked Genjutsu. The surroundings were filled with a powerful fog which would immediately disorient someone and send them back whence they came from.

"Report." gruffly the elderly shinobi spoke as he slowly sprawled out on the ground, much akin to an old wolf.

"The snake…has sent two teams in, one which he deems as nothing but pawns. My team on the other hand…he just sees them as means to an end. He keeps grasping for the moon, but each time his hands return empty." began the turban wearing shinobi, as he crouched lightly shifting his gaze silently.

"This is a problem…" he replied as he rubbed his stubble before pulling out a piece of jerky and biting into it. Obviously, the Jinketsu were among the shinobi who used baser instincts, this was made evident in this behavior.

"Also…I think my cover has been blown…" the younger shinobi trailed off, he then reached into his satchel and pulled out a scroll, handing it to the leader of Yamagakure. "This is all the information I have compiled, it includes information on the Akatsuki, Orochimaru's village, as well as the Jinchuuriki who are here right now taking the exams. Also…about your daughter…I believe I have discovered her location…and I spotted her daughter...no mistaking the resemblance to Suiren." as he spoke this he smiled genuinely instead of the false smile he often showed.

"Heh…figures…I'll look into it. Stick to crowded areas for the time being. That son of a bitch will try to kill you, I imagine you outlived your usefulness already." quietly the old wolf-like ninja spoke as he sat up quietly, he once more rubbed his hand over his stubble, his mind drifting into thought. "Just play along until the final rounds…we will let him think he's gaining the upper hand…but until then just continue acting like you're one of his tools. Then when his operations begin…we turn the tables. From the looks of it, that son of a bitch did his homework. Enlisting other villages to help, okay we better get going, I will speak to the other three…I don't trust the replacement for the central palace. She acts a bit off…we were told she was an energetic girl. But this one she seems cold…I think that Kokonoe (The Court) has been infiltrated. You look after, Minato's kid…make sure he can be brought back to Konoha. I will make sure the battle isn't too one sided. Now let's go our separate ways for now. Understood cub?" the leader of Yamagakure said as he stood to his feet dusting himself off, he then gave a thumbs up before disappearing into the ground.

"Hai…Yama Daiou…" he spoke as he then formed a hand seal and released his Genjutsu. He had to be cautious he was an important factor in the deciding of how this mission would end, if he was killed there was no way to turn the battle around. He wouldn't lose another home to war brought on by the corrupt Tsuchikage, not again.

**Back at the first exam…**

Time was running out, Naruto hadn't filled out any of the answers of course it was made clear that the final question is worth everything. But what could it be, that was what bothered him, the tension was building. Over half of the Genin that were there to begin with had already been disqualified for being caught cheating.

The blonde could tell how several of the genin were getting answers the Uchiha seemed to be mimicking motions with the use of his eyes. Not just him but three females, it would seem the females could use the Sharingan too. The members of the Hyuuga clan used the Byakkugan, to see the answers everyone had an ace up their sleeve it would seem.

Thing of it was, Naruto didn't see the point in this, a ninja had to use experience and instinct, not facts and numbers. It was utterly ridiculous, this was just stupid, he had to do something, anything, they were probably just testing their mettle that had to be it. The exam was hard on purpose, his eye then caught the glint of something flying in his direction, it was a senbon, and it embedded itself in the right sleeve of his kosode. He slipped his arm over and removed the needle finding a note wrapped around it. Answers, they must be from Kin.

Minutes felt like hours, it was agonizing as each second passed away, slowly the mental state of the unprepared genin began to deteriorate. They had no way of handling the pressure of this test they may as well have not come at all.

Finally it came down to the wire, and the scarred proctor stepped forward his steely gaze fixed on those that weren't caught. "It looks like its time for the tenth and final question. Those that that cannot answer this question will fail. Those that can will pass onto the next round. If you wish to leave now, this is your last chance." he warned, taking note of those that were ready, to leave, this was signified by the raising of a hand. Now the field was narrowed yet again, leaving only a quarter of the genin who had initially entered. "But…keep in mind…if those that cannot answer…will spend the rest of their life as Genin…keep this in mind." the proctor finally finished, prepared to give the final question.

"The question is…whether or not you are ready to accept the unforeseen. That is what a true Shinobi must be prepared for, because a mission will not always go as-" as the scarred proctor was finishing this sentence a woman came flying in like a rock hurled by someone with immense strength. _'For the love of Hashirama-sama…you jumped the gun again Anko…'_ Ibiki thought to himself, his face filled with irritation at the way this woman would just barge in so early.

"The real exam is about to begin! What the..Ibiki you let too many pass! You've gotten soft!" shouted the purple haired Jounin as she looked at the other in disbelief, she couldn't believe this many students passed the test held by a sadist. She then shrugged, looking over those who passed she would have to thin them out further with her rigorous test, the survival test. Oh yeah this was going to be fun.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay here is the update not pleased since I took so long, but I will try to get future updates out at a higher pace. I had a little fight between a few shinobi but it will be saved for a future chapter.**


End file.
